Dress Rehearsal
by Herrera
Summary: A whole weekend babysitting their god-daughter Lucy will be for Stella and Mac a test about their skills with children. Really, it will be a Dress Rehearsal
1. A perfect plan

Thank you very much to Marnic who help me with this English version. I couldn't do it without her.

**Dress rehearsal**

Chapter 1

**A perfect plan**

Mac had planned everything, to the millimeter and second. Planned like a Marines operation, like a police raid. He had designed the perfect plan, and nothing could go wrong.

It was going to be the first weekend for Lindsay and Danny alone since Lucy was born, the first time that they were separating from their baby. A cousin of Lindsay who married in Montana had given them the opportunity to enjoy a quick trip, just three days, too fast and tiring for a baby. Lucy's godparents, Mac and Stella were going to take care of the child. If all went well, this could be the precedent for a longer vacation, or perhaps the opportunity to enjoy the honeymoon they had outstanding.

In fact, the whole operation was a dress rehearsal.

If all goes well, Mac thought, it would mean that Stella and himself had a chance to develop something together, something more than an abiding camaraderie. If all goes well, Stella thought, it would mean Mac and herself were still on time to create their own family.

Mac had everything in writing, he had made a list. On Friday, Danny and Lindsay would go to the airport after leaving Lucy at daycare. In the afternoon, just after the end of their shift, Stella and himself would pick the little one and would take charge of her. During that night and the following Saturday, Sunday and Monday, which was a holiday too, they would have time to calibrate their parenting skills. In fact, Mac would enjoy the day and at night, it was Stella who would keep the baby. Danny and Mac had gone to Stella's apartment to set up the crib, and Danny had taken too the child's luggage and put in the refrigerator the food that Lindsay had left prepared for her daughter, all natural and homemade. In each package, the mother had placed a label with the content and the day she suggested that they should give it to the child.

In principle, Stella had to work on Saturday and she had also to be on call, and localized, on Saturday night and all Sunday. Luckily, she had changed it for the following weekend with Stephenson, from the night shift. Thus, both Mac and Stella were free for three days.

Everything was perfect.

But Friday started badly. Shortly after arriving to the lab, Stella received a call.

_To be continued..._


	2. Change of plans

Thank you very much to Marnic who help me with this English version. I couldn't do it without her.

**Dress rehearsal**

Chapter 2

**Change of plans**

Stella went to Mac's office carrying in her hand the copy he had sent her with the detailed plan of "Operation Godparents". Since 5 o'clock in the afternoon that same day, Mac had established a schedule, based on what Lindsay had informed him about Lucy's routine. Her bath time, dinner, bedtime, getting up on weekends... Meals, naps, snacks... He had added, seeing the expected good weather for the long weekend, a visit to the Zoo, a walk through Central Park... If they decided to spend the whole day outside, the anticipation of bringing food and snacks for the baby, diapers, wipes... in short, all the paraphernalia that a baby needs, which is no small. Stella went in without knocking, with a smile. How not to be crazy about this man?

Mac looked up, smiling as he always did when she came into his field of vision. How not to be crazy about this woman? There wasn't more perfect curls or greenest eyes in all of New York, not to mention her smile and her overwhelming personality, her graceful gait, her beautiful voice, her passion, her... everything.

"Mac, we have a problem." Stella put on the table a copy of the plan. Mac ducked his head and raised his eyebrows, looking

"Is there something not right?"

"Everything is perfect, except... You know that I had changed the guard duty on Saturday and Sunday with Stephenson?" Mac nodded. "Well, he just called. Rather, his wife called me because he had lost his voice. He has the flu, with fever and sore throat and he can't speak. He really can't be on duty". Mac had been watching her, assimilating the information. "There are three people off night shift with the flu, and in our own Danny and Lindsay are not here and Adam is on vacation ... Nobody can do my shift. Could you manage tomorrow just you and Lucy, during the time that I need to spend here? After that, I only have to be reachable. "

Mac was thinking at full speed. If tomorrow, Saturday, Stella has to come to the lab from 8 to 2, he should be at her house before seven to give her time to prepare and get to work. On Saturday night, he should stay with Lucy, because Stella was on call and if she was paged to process a scene she would have to go, which means she can not be alone with Lucy... Maybe it would be easier, then, if he could sleep at Stella's, so she could go to work quietly on Saturday morning, and also to make sure that he is there to take care of the child if she had to leave in the middle of the night for an emergency call. But that would be against Stella's policy "not men at home", after the unfortunate resent issue with Frankie...

Or it might be possible...

"You want me to make the shift? So you could be more peaceful. "

"You can't, Mac, you have made two consecutive duty shifts, a third would be against the rules. It's okay, we're two, we can arrange it, isn't it? "

Mac looked at the printout. He took it in his hand and broke decisively.

"Change of plans. At least on Saturday night I'll have to stay at your house in case there are any work calls... Can you pass that? I know you don't want to have men in your apartment anymore, but..."

"Mac, don't say that, you're not a man..." Mac's face made her laugh

"A man... anyone, I mean. Mac, you're my best friend, you don't go into that category prohibited "

Mac didn't know whether to rejoice or not. That of "category" was not very clear. The category of men with whom she could have an affair? Well, he had never taken a clear step in that direction, but she didn't even suspect that Mac Taylor, her best friend, was willing to belong to that category?

"I'll stay then, which means that we'll have to go through my house to collect some clothes, shaving things... I have to write the new plan "

"Very good, Sir Planner. I have work, how about going lunch on midday... or we will get tired of seeing each other?"

"Not that I'll be fed by" Mac looked so serious that Stella felt a chill down her back. She realized the intensity that he had put in such simple statement, and it's meaning. She walked thoughtfully to her own office.

Barely an hour later, her printer, working in line with Mac's computer, spat a form with the new plan in front of her.

At five o'clock, as was specified in the paper, they would leave the lab to pick up Lucy. She expressed her joy when she saw them. She had never seen them as strangers, and she was always happy with them. The staff knew that today Lucy was going to be picked by her godparents, and they didn't put objection to take her away. The girl was turning ten months and was a beauty. Had the best of her father and the best of her mother. A round face and soft features like Lindsay, and her bright blue eyes like Danny, his blond hair as well. The mischievous and playful expression was also from her father, but when she wanted, she could be sweet and cuddly too, and that emphasized her resemblance to her mother. She was a sweetie.

The previous day, Lindsay had given them hundreds of practical instructions, but Danny had told them only one thing

"Suppose that you two, the adults, are smart and responsible. Keep that in mind and keep control. She is a ten months baby. Do not let her take control. Remember what I say: do not let her or you will be lost"

But while Lucy had her arms around her godfather's neck, kissing him and drooling, Mac no longer had the impression of being in charge of anything, but he was happy to be there for this little human being. And what about Stella…seeing them she was almost tearful... How were they going to deny anything to this gorgeous little person!

_To be continued..._


	3. Lucy's plans

Thank you very much to Marnic who help me with this English version. I couldn't do it without her.

**Dress rehearsal**

Chapter 3

**Lucy's plans**

Lucy was a happy baby. She did nothing but to learn, have fun, eat and sleep (well, and some pee and poo, obviously). She didn't cry often, and her laughter could be heard almost continuously. Everything new called her attention, and she processed it with wide eyes, very carefully. She was starting to talk, but sometimes it was difficult to interpret what she was saying, and though she had never crawled, she was already standing by herself. Clinging to the furniture, she was capable of walking on her feet with some ease, demonstrating her precocity. In other words, she was a threat, mostly to herself. Stella had bought protection for all outlets, and had removed from the scope of the child all the heavy things that could fall over or that might break. But almost everything in a normal house was potentially dangerous, especially for someone whose head reaches the height of the corners and metal handles in furniture. Mac was tempted to go out and buy some kind of helmet to protect her head.

They had been at Mac's home to collect his things and now he had left his bag in the small guest room, also partly occupied by the Lucy's bulky luggage, including her stroller. The crib was in Stella's room, and Danny had also installed the baby monitor, if needed.

It was nearly bath time and Mac, with Lucy always in sight, began filling the tub.

"Water," said Lucy. Mac looked her fascinated, thinking she was a genius.

"Have you heard her, Stella? She said water!

Stella had started to prepare dinner, and laughed when she heard Mac.

"Danny said, she knows the name of many things, and he also told me that we must be careful what we say because she repeats everything," she cried.

"I thought your dad was exaggerating, Lucy", Mac spoke to the girl in a natural tone, no high-pitched voices or words spoken by imitating the voices of children.

"Daddy Lucy", she nodded. After a while seeming to think she said: "Danny!" And then… "Mommy Lucy... Insy" Mac held her in his arms, hugging her.

"Well, Lucy, you are a true wonder. Are we going to see what your godmother Stella is doing? "

"Odmom-ella" Lucy got her inspiration from all her godfather said.

"Stella, Stella...! Listen to what she says" Mac reminded Lucy at her ear "Godmother Stella". When they arrived, she uttered loudly, improving her previous attempt

"Odmom-tella"

Stella was stunned. Mac was still exploiting the reef.

"And I am Mac, say: Godfather Mac"

"Oddad-mac" Mac and Stella both laughed, and the child joined them

"Oddad-mac" she repeated in grace, shouting louder.

Stella also thought she was too small to speak so fluently, but the evidence was before them. She kissed her and Mac went back with the girl to the bathroom. Testing the water, he put the baby security ring in the tub and began to undress Lucy. When he came to the diaper, Lucy began:

"Ugh, ugh." Mac died laughing. Stella, from the kitchen came to see what happened.

"Yes, ugh, ugh…" Mac said, picking up the dirty diaper, enveloping it tightly closed, while passing the wipe cleaning Lucy's bum, wrinkling his nose. Stella threw it to the garbage can, while watching Mac getting the girl in the water, placing her inside the ring. Lucy began to clap with enthusiasm. The first splash wet the whole face of her godfather.

"Lucy, no..." But Lucy had another idea; water had always been for her the most fun thing. She clapped her feet, pouring water on the floor. She applauded herself, then slapped the water again. Mac's shirt received this time most of the liquid. "Lucy, don't hit the water..." The laughter of the girl disarmed him.

Stella had seen it and hurried to Lucy's bag. Indeed, Lindsay had put some toys for the bathtub, so she could be more entertained and calm. She gave them to Mac. A duckling, a crocodile, a book suitable for water... Mac threw them into the tub.

"Uckyyyy..." Lucy picked up the duck and began to embrace it against her body, rocking it like a baby. Mac's smile couldn't be wider "Isn't she a lovely child?

Stella had taken her camera and was snapping pictures. Mac was so absorbed with the girl who hadn't even noticed. There was also a pineapple-shaped sponge, and Mac put some baby soap that smelled so good. Gently, he rubbed while she reached for the crocodile. Suddenly, she grabbed the animal by the tail and started banging it on the water, making a wave effect that broke the water from one side of the tub, above Mac's pants, shirt and shoes. Mac felt helpless. He had almost more water over him that the baby... Stella, who was going back and forth between the kitchen, while making dinner, and the bathroom to watch the show, couldn't help but laugh at how Mac looked.

"You could get in and swim with her, by the way..."

Mac looked mischievous.

"And who could rub my back with the sponge?"

"Odmom-tella" Lucy said, nodding her head vigorously. Mac and Stella could not suppress the laughter, and Lucy joined them, exceeding them in volume. Another clap got Mac's hair totally wet, the last part of him that remained dry. All of them laughed again. Almost unable to speak because of the laughter, Mac told Stella:

"Do you remember what Danny said, about not leaving her take command? Well, today I think we have failed miserably."

He had to laugh again when Lucy nodded affirmative while saying "Yes, yes, yes"

When Mac completed the cleaning of all parts of the little, even the most ignoble poo zone, he wrapped Lucy in a towel and rubbed her to dry before putting a clean diaper on and her pyjamas for the night. Stella came then with a big towel and threw it over him, joking, also beginning to rub him.

"You better take off your clothes, you're all wet, you don't want to catch a cold"

Mac then removed his shirt and undershirt. Stella took the clothes and threw them to the dirty clothesbasket. She waited for the pants, to hang to dry. 'Hell', Mac thought, 'it is not the time to be shy'. He took off his pants and socks, standing in his boxers. Stella threw the towel back around and wrapped him with his arms trapped. The towel was blue as his eyes and Stella thought she had never seen Mac so handsome, or in a so confident attitude. On an impulse she hugged him, and kissed him on the lips quickly pulling away to pick up Lucy, who had observed the scene quietly sit on the floor.

"Kiss" the girl said. They had to laugh.

"Okay, we can not have secrets, this little spy is attentive to everything we do"

"Kiss, kiss, kiss" Stella said, while carrying her to the kitchen, kissing the baby with each word. Mac quickly joined them, dressed comfortably in a T-shirt, tracksuit pants and sneakers.

"Kiss," he said, and also kissed Lucy, sitting now in the lap of Stella willing to eat her dinner. "Kiss," said Mac, and kissed an unsuspecting Stella on her lips as fast as she had done it before.

The dinner went smoothly, mainly because Lucy was hungry and tired. Only an untimely cough who planted the contents of the spoon just in Stella's curls, and a hand thrust unwillingly into the plate that was quickly cleaned before it landed on another places, the damage was minimized, with the two of them thankful for nothing going wrong. While Mac picked up and washed the baby's plate and spoon, Stella sat around with her on the couch. When Mac joined them, Lucy was already asleep in her godmother's arms. The camera was on the low table and Mac could not resist taking a picture. They took her to the crib, and she hardly moved. She had begun her required energy recharge.

While Stella was setting the table for them, Mac wiped the spilled water in the bathroom, leaving everything in place again. They sat down to dinner with fear of looking at each other. Without the child involved, they felt shy to remember what had happened, even though it had been very innocent. The baby monitor was on the table, so effective that they could hear Lucy breathing.

- "What a good invention"

- "Yes"

_To be continued..._


	4. It would be easy to get used to

Thank you very much to Marnic who help me with this English version. I couldn't do it without her.

**Dress rehearsal**

Chapter 4

**It would be easy to get used to...**

After dinner they sat down to watch a movie. Stella had put on her pyjamas, and she was barefoot. With attitude tense at first, as the film progressed a sleepy Stella leant more and more on Mac, until he put his arm over her shoulders. Mac had his legs stretched forward, his feet on the table, and Stella was making a hole in his side, with legs bent over the couch. She soon fell asleep. Mac gently stroked her curls, thinking that it would be easy to get used to a life like this. He kissed her head, and she gave a murmur in which only the name "Mac" became intelligible. Mac smiled proudly thinking that perhaps, perhaps, Stella was dreaming about him. When the movie was over, he lifted her gently, as he had done a couple of hours ago with Lucy, and carried her to her room, laying her gently on the bed. Stella had wrapped her arms around his neck, completely asleep, and now she wouldn't let go out, so he had to stay a while until she loosened the grip and changed her position. He didn't mind spending the night lying next to this woman, but he didn't like to take advantage of the fact that she was asleep to sneak into her bed. When sharing a bed at last, Mac wanted her to be aware and willing for that to happen. He kissed her gently on the lips, to which she replied with a sigh, and he went to the guest room, happier than he remember ever having been in recent years.

Stella woke up at six thirty. She suddenly remembered that she had fallen asleep leaning on Mac, on the couch, and she had no idea of how she came to bed. Imagine what had happened was not difficult, and that brought out the blush on her cheeks. Lucy was sleeping like an angel; she hadn't done through the night any noise but some deep sigh. Her godmother lingered awhile watching her little face resting peaceful on her side, towards Stella. She was so beautiful! Stella suddenly found herself thinking how a child of Mac and her could be, and this thought made her blush again. But she could not stop fantasizing. Last night they had both enjoyed so much the time with the little girl... She could not help thinking that this is what she wanted at this stage of her life. And Mac didn't seem to mind the exercise of parenthood either, even though it was at the moment as a substitute. A child of theirs... Would he or she have a skin as pale as Mac's, or perhaps the Mediterranean type as she was, very easy to get a tan? What about the eyes? Round cheeks as Mac's? Yes, that fits perfectly with babies, rather than a long face like hers...

With those thoughts she got in the shower to start getting ready for work. She had left the bathroom door unlocked, in order to hear if the baby was crying. She was not used to close it, anyway. Since she lived alone, there was no need to keep the privacy for anyone. She had forgotten that Mac was there, right next door. She left the shower drying herself with the towel, and she went to her room. She stumbled at Mac in the hallway. With the fright, she dropped the towel. It took her a nanosecond to pick it up and cover herself, what the piece could cover anyway, but Mac's eyes were rewarded with the view. The sight... and then something else began to tickle and tighten.

"I saw nothing, I haven't seen anything". He lied to give Stella a little piece of mind, as she ran to her bedroom. Mac went to the kitchen and made coffee for two.

In half an hour, Stella was ready to for work. Having enjoyed the coffee with Mac, she went to say goodbye to her goddaughter, still quietly asleep.

"Mac, you can get some more sleep, it's too soon. Take the baby monitor... or just lie down here... so I don't have to make the bed", she smirked.

Stella reached down to kiss Lucy, and left the room. Mac led her to the door. They stood in the hallway

"Are you going to join me at the lab at 2? It's in your second plan, I will take a cab now, so when you come and find me later we will have not two cars there..."

"Yes, I see you've studied." They spoke in hushed tones. The darkness of the corridor, the proximity... Mac took her face in his hands and kissed her, sweet at first, as with fear. When she responded in the caress, he deepened the kiss, only the need to breath ending it. Stella kissed him quickly again and said goodbye.

"Until then, be good!"

"I can't guarantee it, it is not only my business..." Their hands entwined, and it cost a lot to Stella to get free and get finally out of her home. This had never happened to her before, but then, she had never left so much behind until today.

Mac returned to Stella's bedroom, sat on the bed and looked at the sleeping baby. She was perfect. He wondered how a child of Stella and him would be, and the thought troubled him. He lay in bed and was engulfed by her scent. And then, being so prone to insomnia as he was, he fell asleep almost instantly surrounded by Stella's fragrance, feeling as if she was still there.

_To be continued..._


	5. Children's fashion

Thank you very much to Marnic who help me with this English version. I couldn't do it without her.

Sorry for the delay... I promise next one will be very soon.

**Dress rehearsal**

Chapter 5

Children's fashion

Although he slept almost an hour and a half, Mac still woke up in time to shower and get dressed to before Lucy woke up, all energetic and fully active. Breakfast was supposed to be the easiest meal of the day because Lucy still took a bottle, whose shape was designed to allow her holding it from two handles with both hands. Then Mac put in front of her a plate with three cookies, because Lindsay had told them that she liked them very much, and she could this way run her fledgling teeth, with only three lovely pieces. She was precocious in almost all, though dentition was the exception. But she had a smile so charming, with two little teeth above and two below...

After drinking every last drop of her bottle, Lucy took a cookie in each hand and began to nibble on both. Mac was preparing food for the child, when he realized that mashed remains of biscuit mixed with dribbles covered Lucy's face, her hands up to the wrists... Mac had forgotten to put her a bib, and the front of her pyjamas over her chest was covered with the same light brown substance too. He took her away to get her cleaned and the girl put her hands on his chest, small brown hands printed on Mac's shirt.

"Ugh, ugh ..." said Lucy when she saw the stains on his godfather's shirt. She knew that they should not be there.

"Go with the ugh... At this rate, I must go home and get more shirts, Lucy."

He proceed to clean the baby, change her diaper and finished dressing her before getting a clean shirt, to avoid any more "accidents"... But when it came time to dress up Lucy, Mac realized that Stella had not left him instructions. The theme seemed a good excuse to phone the godmother, talk to her, hear her voice again...

"Bonasera"

"It's me, Stella, Mac"

Stella could not resist the temptation

"Mac? Mac Who? "

"The Mac that takes you to bed at night" He also knew how to joke. Stella opened her eyes wide in surprise, blushing at the thought of what happened the night before. Too bad she hadn't been conscious during the trip to her bedroom...

"Are you alright? Any problems with Lucy?"

"Not a problem, rather a consultation... What clothes do I put her on?"

Stella laughed, it's true that Mac did not seem very well versed in children's fashion, and she had forgotten to let the clothes ready.

"In the locker of guest's room... in your room, I hung the clothes her mother prepared, each outfit set on a hanger. I think to go to the park in the afternoon the best choice will be jeans, striped sweater and blue anorak. The day is sunny but cold. So she will be comfortable and warm. There is a blue woolly hat in the drawer, take it as well."

Mac had moved as she spoke with the phone in one hand and Lucy on the other arm, and he had located the clothing indicated.

"I got it"

Stella laughed

"You seem to have arrested a suspect, Mac."

"Oops, that is much easier... You don't want to see what we had done with the cookies... There was more food on both our cloths than the amount in her stomach, believe me"

"Mac! Didn't you put on a bib?

"I forgot. Next time I will have one on her and one on me, trust me. I've got one in her backpack, along with her meal for today. Say something to Lucy, I'll put her on the phone" He put the phone next to Lucy's ear. "Lucy, listen to your godmother Stella"

"Odmom-tella!"

"Hi, honey! How are you doing with godfather Mac?"

"Oddad-mac!" The girl looked at him, smiling. She put her small hand on Mac's cheek "Ansom!"

Stella laughed. She would give anything to see the scene that took place at home.

"Is your godfather Mac handsome?"

"Ansom!" said the baby while nodding really hard, up and down. Mac came up again the phone to his ear.

"Sorry, Ms. Bonasera, but I believe that this miniature is the woman of my life... I can not resist if she calls me handsome..."

"How long did it take you to teach her?

"Totally spontaneous. This girl, you know, she has a good taste... Stella, I am going to dress her, I'm going to dress myself and we will go out for a walk. At noon I'll bring her to the lab and I can feed her there, so she can take a nap and when you finish we will go out and eat something. Do you think it is a good plan? "

"Very good, like most of yours... I see you later. A kiss for both."

"Wait, wait, Lucy sends you one too. Lucy, a kiss for your godmother... "

Lucy never had to be asked twice for kisses. She leaned to the phone and planted a loud kiss

"Mmmooa!" Mac cut off. Lucy was keen on the task and covered her godfather's face with kisses, while saying

"Kiss, kiss ..." Mac didn't fail to marvel at her, she was so affectionate, nice and cute… He hugged her tight before starting to dress her.

_To be continued..._


	6. Like a small family

Thank you very much to Marnic who help me with this English version. I couldn't do it without her.

I have changed the rating to "T" for obvious reasons.

**Dress rehearsal**

Chapter 6

_Like a small family_

Mac finally realized that morning what Danny was telling about women being attracted to single men with babies and how easy was to start chatting with them. It was totally true. Many women, some quite attractive and all, had paid much attention to him now when he slowly walked around the town with Lucy in her stroller. In fact, when he stopped for a coffee at a small coffee shop in the city centre, two spectacular girls at the table next to his started to interact with the baby and immediately struck up a conversation with him, so playful and friendly. Well, he was not available (or did not consider himself an available man, there was not another woman in his mind but Stella) but if he was, there was the opportunity to 'get' something, it could be seen from afar. He had to give indirect clues to the girls for their enthusiasm to falter. Even with a small lie.

"Hey, Lucy, it is almost time to go see your mother, for our lunch..."

"My wife works today" made it clear to the girls. Their smiles gave a little, and soon they parted. Mac was laughing inside. He hesitated to tell Stella this story, perhaps better not. He did not know how she could feel being called "his wife". Suddenly he remembered Claire, and he was frightened. He had said "my wife" and he had not for a moment thought of Claire, but he was thinking of Stella. He didn't know if that was good or bad. He imagined that it could be a good thing; meaning that he had definitely overcome Claire's loss... but for a moment he felt as if he had betrayed Claire, giving the title "wife" to another woman, even as a joke.

Deep in thought, they arrived at the lab and they went to find Stella. She was doing some paperwork in her office, it was a very quiet and boring day, and her face brightened when she saw them. But she quickly realized that something was occupying Mac's mind, the wrinkles on his forehead betrayed him, even though he tried to smile. But she knew too it was useless to ask, being a man so reserved with his feelings and concerns. She had learned over the years to wait for him being ready to tell her, insistence was always a counterproductive measure.

"Everything okay?" She asked softly as she kissed his cheek.

His smile widened.

"Perfect, we took a long and nice walk, now Lucy is hungry and we came for our lunch" They went off to the break room, where they had a microwave to heat Lucy's meal.

"Oops, it's great, leek and zucchini!" Stella read the label affixed to the container of Lucy's food, that said: Saturday, lunch, mashed potatoes, leek and zucchini.

"Lindsay... no doubt she is a well-organized woman. When I have a child, I'll have to ask her to teach me..." Stella stopped a little embarrassed by vocalizing her thoughts, and especially to Mac, which for some time now having a child was becoming one of her greater desires, to have her own child (her and Mac's child, to be exact). He looked at her amused.

"So you're thinking about having children?"

"Don't you?"

"I asked you first"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it. Women have more limited time, you know. And I'm not getting any younger"

"No, you're not"

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Mac Taylor, are you calling me old?"

"No, my God, far from it. But yes, I think you are old enough to be a mother... So... Do you have some candidate for the subject? You know, there are two people involved in the whole process"

"Well, there are always sperm banks..."

Mac smirked, looking up and down, raising his eyebrows with an amusing gesture.

"Come on, I don't believe that there wouldn't be a lot of volunteers..."

"I don't know... You wanted to be one of them?"

Now Mac was speechless when she asked directly.

The warning signal from the oven got him off the hook. He hurried to take the plate, preparing things so that Lucy could eat her meal. The chatter of the baby sitting on Stella's lap lowered the temperature level that the conversation had risen to. They laughed with Lucy's delight gestures, she certainly approved the purée. It seemed to be very good. She finished it in minutes. Still there was more than an hour till the end of Stella's shift, so Mac decided, since the weather was so good, it was better to enjoy it outdoors. They agreed that Mac would go through Rosie's, next to the park, to order food for Stella and himself, and this way she could pick it up without having to wait on her way to meet them where they were waiting near the playground. Then they could eat quietly sitting on the lawn.

When Stella arrived with food packages, Mac was in good female company. Like in the morning at the cafeteria, a lone and handsome man with a pretty baby had been a good claim and now two beautiful ladies were sitting with him on the bench and devoting loving care to Lucy and wide smiles to Mac. Stella felt an outbreak of jealousy. What a daring! She decided to act decisively. With the talk of his companions, Mac had not seen her coming. He did not notice her presence until she stood before him.

"Hello, honey, I'm here!" Then she laid the bags of food on the bench, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips with a kiss that seemed to never end. They only separated after Lucy's voice said:

"Kiss!" Stella leaned over the baby and untied her to take her in her arms, kissing her plump cheeks.

The two ladies present had had he time to calibrate with a bit of admiration and a lot of envy the look and ease of Stella. They quickly said goodbye, convinced that all the guys that are worthwhile, were already taken.

"Wow, this really has been an apparition... Stella!" Despite the banter, Mac was a little nervous. Stella had put her tongue inside his mouth to the bottom.

"I'm hungry"

"Yes, I realized, I realized."

They walked to a grassy dense area and sat down to eat. Lucy was pulling weeds and threw them into the air, amusing them. When they finished, Mac laid on the ground as Stella played with Lucy. The two girls also ended up lying watching the white clouds passing, high in the sky. Mac served them as a pillow. They spent a happy time, as if they were a small family. When it began to cool, they collected their things to go home. The evening ended quickly, and turned to be a perfect copy of the previous one. A call from the child's parents asking how the day had passed, a bath that left Lucy's godfather completely wet again, a quiet dinner and soon Lucy was already asleep in her crib while the adults watched a film, ensconced on the sofa. This time, when Stella noticed that she was falling asleep, she went to bed, to avoid Mac's load work, as the night before. He thought he would not have minded. They parted with a good night and a quick kiss.

At two in the morning, Stella's phone rang. Mac, always the light sleeper, heard it from his room and went to hers. She was dressing, but ordered him to pass.

"I have to process a scene, I don't know for how long. I will gather evidence and send it to the lab with the police guys. Let's see if that is quickly solved... Stay here if you want, or take the monitor."

Mac led her to the door

"Be careful, please." He kissed her quickly.

"Don't worry, I always am" She left with a smile that still remained on her face when she arrived to the crime scene. Flack was there with his guys. What a coincidence, he also was on duty. He immediately noticed her beaming.

"Wow, you're like a sunrise, what a happy face having to go out for an emergency on a Saturday night... Wait... You were not in charge of Lucy this weekend?"

Stella had found strange that no one had yet known that she and Mac were sharing her house for the weekend. Of course, the staff was so widespread that it had been good to avoid the gossip, but now Flack was starting to pull the thread.

"We are in charge of Lucy, yes. But I couldn't find anyone to cover me, Stephenson is sick, and no more people…"

"Yes, the flu is also wreaking havoc among our people"

"Well then, Mac is taking care of Lucy"

"In his house?"

"No, mine. They had assembled the crib, highchair and everything in my house, there was no point of moving around"

Flack's eyes sparkled with mischievous smile.

"No, sure, there was no question..." Stella nudged him and opened her briefcase to begin work.

It was already past 4 in the morning when Stella went back home. She opened with care not to wake anyone. Mac was in Stella's bed, apparently asleep. She undressed and slipped quietly beside him. Mac awoke then.

"Shhh, it's me, I'm back. Sleep"

Mac started to get up to go to his room, but she didn't let him.

"Don't go, I'm cold"

Mac turned to her and embraced her, pulling her to his chest. It was true that she was cold.

"Has everything gone well?"

"Yes, it doesn't seem complicated. The place where the body was found seems to be the primary scene; nothing had been moved or altered. There is also a nearby traffic camera, so it all may even have been recorded... Flack is going to request the tapes. By the way, he sends you his regards"

Mac chuckled.

"Does he know I'm here?"

"Yes"

They stayed there, hugging comfortably for a while. A while later, Mac spoke, smiling.

"Stell... I would want to be among them"

Stella did not know what he meant.

"What?"

"That I would want to be among the volunteers. You know, the question left unanswered at noon. I would want to be the first in the list. Moreover, the only one in the list, because I would kick all the others out."

Stella laughed, now remembering what he was talking about.

"You mean you would sacrifice yourself for I wouldn't have to go to a sperm bank"

"Well, as much as a sacrifice, what is said a sacrifice, I don't think it would be..."

Stella silenced him kissing his lips. And then he got up.

"I better get back to my bed, you are not cold now aren't you?"

"Mac!"

"Well, I think I can not exercise much self-control now if I stay at your side..." He left the room toward his.

Not even five minutes had passed when Stella left the baby monitor on the nightstand beside Mac's bed and slid next to him.

"Stella..."

"Who asked you for self-control?" She said as she clutched at his side. The bed was much smaller.

"Are you sure?

"Are you?"

"I asked you first"

"There is nothing that I am more sure of, Mac"

He then hugged her and both turned, so that Mac was on top. He kissed her with a passion that for Stella was the confirmation that she was not crazy. Soon the remaining clothes flew away, both impatient to kiss, fondle and explore still unknown territories. Both were eager to merge into the other for the first time... Mac suddenly stopped, raising his torso with his arms outstretched. Stella looked at him inquiringly

"Mac, what happened?"

"I don't have condoms"

Stella laughed, but she still loved him more for his concern.

"Mac, I don't want condoms. We are healthy, everything is OK"

"But ... Are you on the pill, then?"

"No, and I will not be so until after the fourth child. Mac, what is that we talked about? Or was it a joke, you know, the volunteer, the only one in the list and all that? "

"No, I was not kidding... but... now... already?"

"Right now. Or you're not ready enough?" Stella knew he was, because she was noticing between their bodies Mac's member so firm and prepared as a Marine ready for combat.

"I'm more than ready, are you also?" He slipped his hand between her legs and her middle finger, as advanced explorer confirmed that she was more than ready too to welcome him in the most intimate way. Stella sighed feeling him. Mac replace his hand by his throbbing member, entering her delicately and carefully adjusting their sizes to finally be belly to belly, skin to skin, mouth to mouth, hands tangled in curls... in a magical and sweet moment, before the progression of sexual activity brought them to another dimension of time and space.

_To be continued..._


	7. Double helping

Thank you very much to Marnic who help me with this English version. I couldn't do it without her.

_Sorry for the delay. Next one will be soon, I promise._

**Dress rehearsal**

Chapter 7

_**Double helping**_

They had slept little, had made love a lot (and well), and were suddenly awake, still naked and embraced, with Lucy's chatter on the monitor. It was nine o'clock in the morning.

Stella jumped, literally. Mac laughed.

"Mac! The baby is alone and awake. She could think we have forgotten her, poor thing"

"Lucy is a lovely baby, I don't think she is in trouble. If anything was wrong, she would have cried". Stella had put on her night gown and went to her room. Lucy was standing in the crib, looking for a way out. She did not seem very worried.

"Good morning, my darling ... So you go climbing?" Lucy tried to get a foot to the edge of the crib, but she fell, sitting on her butt. Her face smiled at Stella, who picked her.

"Let's see what's in this diaper... I think that an urgent change is imposed"

"Pee, ughh" said Lucy

"Yes ma'am, a lot of pee". Stella took the diaper. "And as you know how to say it you must begin to ask for and not doing it in the diaper"

"Yes," Lucy nodded, as she used to do. Stella refreshed baby's butt with a wet wipe, and put her cream while she was kicking like in an imaginary bicycle. She protested a little when Stella put her on the clean diaper, she was more comfortable without it, but she forgot it when Stella led her to the other room where Mac laid lazy in bed, and put the baby on top of his stomach like a rider on a horse. Mac said "Augggghhh" and Lucy laughed, amused. Stella left them while she went to take a shower, thinking of preparing breakfast after finishing and dressing.

But Mac had everything ready when she went into the kitchen. He had made orange juice and toasts, coffee was steaming and the baby was taking her bottle in her highchair.

"Well, Taylor, what a deployment... I'm impressed"

"See, I thought we should start training... If you talk about four like Lucy, that will be lot of work"

Stella came to embrace him. Lucy left the bottle for a moment to say:

"Kiss" They both laughed, and had no objection to please the child. She put down the bottle and applauded loudly. The three ended up laughing.

They had a lot of fun that Sunday spending their day at the zoo. Lucy was amazed at all the animals, her face and gestures of surprise making Mac and Stella happy and smiling. She was a comedian. Mac was convinced that one day, she would get the Oscar. She was a natural.

Like all men, Mac preferred driving. Whatever it was that had wheels, including Lucy's stroller, so it was him who pushed it across the road. Stella took hundreds of photos. She kept wondering at the power of Mac had over women attracting them, every time she moved away a bit from them. On her way back from the restroom, she saw a girl near him commenting how nice the baby was... When she went to buy some drinks, as well. Mac was determined to defend that people are friendly, but Stella wasn't naive. Why they only came to him when she was not there? Mac loved to see her jealous, and repay her with a kiss. And each time it happened, Lucy was attentive to say, "Kiss!"

Not a single emergency call for Stella interrupted the day. At noon, after feeding Lucy, Lindsay and Danny called. They were enjoying their free time as a couple, but found it hard to be away from their child. Lucy had a very enjoyable conversation with her parents, telling them more or less, that she was fine; her godmother Stella was " utiful", that she had eaten "buch" and something that Lindsay could not understand about "Oddad-Mac" and about "Kiss".

Stella could not stop laughing.

"Mac, this dwarf here is Miss Gossip, when she starts talking clear... We will be lost! Us, her parents and everyone who crosses her path"

"Yes, Lucy..." Mac looked at her, eyebrows raised, smiling. "Nobody told you that discretion is a virtue?"

"She is all like Danny in that". They both laughed, and Lucy with them, very happy, nodding.

"Daddy Danny, yes, yes"

The day went so fast that they did not realize. Back at home, Lucy was so tired that she could not do big splashes in the bathtub this time, and she was almost asleep before finishing her dinner. They put her immediately to bed. The following day, she would be at home with her parents.

"I'll miss her", Stella confessed with a sigh, looking at her, asleep in her crib.

"Me too" They kissed. Mac could not help but joke, even breathing mouth to mouth. "Kiss!" Stella sat on his lap and they started a make out session as teens out of control, full of sexual hormones. Without breath, they remembered they hadn't have dinner yet.

"You have to feed yourself, Mac Taylor, great things are expected from you..."

"Well, you know I do my duty at all times"

"I know, I know... Last night you proved very clear"

During supper, Stella brought up a topic that worried her.

"Mac ... do you think they will notice? That we are... you know, together"

"I don't know, I don't think so... Maybe it's better that we take it easy and enjoy ourselves, for now... Don't you think?"

"I think so, I am still not ready for all the banter this can bring, when everyone knows"

"And don't blame them, it costs us too much time..." Stella leaned toward him and stopped him with a kiss

"Get ready, because I intend to recover all that lost time" Mac held out his plate back to her.

"Double helping, please"

Monday morning came and found them as the day before, two lovers locked in a close embrace, in the little bed in the guest room. They had not dared to be together in Stella's bed, with the baby's crib in the same room, although Lucy slept like a log. Their sexual understanding was complete and as fulfilling that both marvelled at it. Stella thought she had never enjoyed so thoroughly, and yet she never have felt so respected, so spoiled, so... loved, never in her life. Mac was more, much more than she had dared to dream.

It was a holiday, and neither of them was on duty. They could get away from town centre, and in fact they had decided to surprise Danny and Lindsay going to the airport to welcome them in the afternoon. They were sure that seeing their daughter would be the best gift for them. In the morning they went to the park and enjoyed a puppet show that Lucy wondered. She applauded enthusiastically when the other children did, shouted when the witch appeared, and covered her face with her little hands mimicking the older kids... Stella didn't know which show was the best, the one on stage or watching Lucy.

They had lunch in a small restaurant when they had Lucy's food heated too, and then lay on the grass for a nap, using the last remnants of a very dry and sunny fall that allowed still those things. In three weeks would be Thanksgiving, and soon no doubt the rigors of winter would come. But at the moment the sun shone and it was a pleasure to be outdoors. They were lying, while Lucy, sitting beside Stella, was playing with her ball, the ball rolling out of the baby's reach. She suddenly stood up, leaning on Stella's body, and took two hesitant steps towards the toy. Stella had felt her movement and was watching. She moved to Mac, who was half asleep, and pointed to the girl, who did two little steps, and then two more, trying to reach the ball. Mac and Stella stared, their mouths open. It was the first time she walked alone. Stella knelt behind her, quietly, preventing a fall, but Lucy came to her toy, she bent down, grabbing it with both hands, determined to stand up again and turned with a triumphant smile. Then she fell on her bottom.

Mac applauded enthusiastically. Stella could not do anything, and stayed there, kneeling at her. After a while, she helped her get up again and sat back down next to Mac. Lucy made her way back, this time without stopping, and all the little steps at a time, and went into the waiting open arms of her godmother. Arriving, she almost threw herself into them, laughing. Mac and Stella covered her with kisses.

"Mac, this will stay between us OK? I don't want Lindsay and Danny to think that they have missed something so important in their daughter's life. When they see her walking, they will think it is the first time"

"Yes, I agree. If not, they will feel they have been some bad parents for not being there at a time like this..."

When the arrival of the Messer's flight was announced, Stella and Mac with little Lucy sitting on his shoulders went to the exit gate indicated. Lucy, from her privileged vantage point, watched her parents before they were aware of anything. But their baby's voice calling them advised them of the surprise

"Daddy, Mommy..."

Lindsay left her bag and ran toward them.

She hugged Mac and he gave her the child from his shoulders. With the baby in her arms, after kissing her everywhere, Lindsay also embraced Stella.

"Thanks, thanks, thanks, you know how much I appreciate"

"No need, we have been very well. It has been a wonderful time..." She looked at Mac, then at Danny, because if she kept looking at Mac with such a goofy face, the Messers would realize that something had changed. In fact, Lindsay saw something that she would have to investigate later, as she thought to herself. Now she was busy with her daughter. She had to give her to Danny, who had also embraced Mac and Stella and wanted to hold her child.

They spent still a few busy hours while they arrived to the Messer's home, and then the men went to Stella's apartment to pick up Lucy's baggage. Back home, they assembled again the crib and the highchair and organized the child's things in her bedroom. They decided to order dinner and after Lucy fell asleep, they had a chance to chat about the days that had passed, Danny and Lindsay on vacation and Mac and Stella as a full-time godparents. They ended the evening early. Lindsay saw something special in Stella. She was radiant, she was happy, she was beautiful. Danny found Mac more open and smiling than ever since he knew him. The wrinkles on his forehead seemed to have vanished, his eyes were bright... The weekend had been apparently as good as theirs, or even better. When Mac and Stella parted, closing the door, Lindsay asked her husband.

"Do you think these two... you know?

"Yes...? Well, now that you mention it... I would say... Yes, yes ... definitely yes". As he said it, he was nodding as his daughter had learned from him. Danny continued:

"Anyway, tomorrow Lucy will tell us"

Lindsay hugged her husband, laughing.

Once in the car, Mac and Stella went to her apartment.

"Mac, will you stay?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Of course. Tonight we will sleep in my bed"

"I don't know, I was taking a liking to that little bed that forces you to always be below or on top of me..." Stella looked at him, pretending to be shocked.

"Mac Taylor, you only think on one thing... I meant to sleep more comfortable..."

"Yes, yes, sleeping is what you thought..." The red light allowed them to lean and share a kiss, which lasted until the next in line honked when the light had changed to green and the lovebirds did not start.

_To be continued..._


	8. Last act

Thank you very much to Marnic who help me with this English version. I couldn't do it without her.

_Only this chapter and one more left... and it's finish!_

**Dress rehearsal**

Chapter 8

Last act

Millie Taylor was delighted with the prospect of having her son home for Thanksgiving. She often felt very worried about him. He had always been reserved, but since Claire's death, he was kept everything locked insight him, never showing his feelings, his emotions to the point that anyone would doubt that he was even having any. But she knew her Mac, and she knew that yes, despite his façade he was a man full of love and affection to give, even if he had locked himself in his shell so that it was difficult to appreciate. When Mac called her saying he would go, and that Stella would accompany him, Millie could not help but get excited. Something had changed in Mac, she even noticed it in his voice and it was undoubtedly a change for the better.

Stella Bonassera… She knew her for years, by references. She even had a picture of her. Mac had showed her a picture once, a couple of years ago, at Christmas, and she had asked him if she could keep it. He often spoke about her as a friend, as a valuable colleague and valued by him as the protagonist of anecdotes that put a smile on his face when he told them to his mother. Just for that, Millie liked her. Moreover, according to her son, she was intelligent, friendly, affectionate and very active. The day that Mac gave her the picture, in which he and Stella were grinning at the camera, Millie was impressed. She was a real beauty, her aspect was so... unique. Defined features, curls so striking, and especially those eyes, big and green as emeralds. And she was tall, and had curves… Millie thought she was as a real woman should be, not those skinny girls that the press and the media proposed as models of beauty, haggard and anorexic, with only their bones visible. Stella… Stella had everything, and everything in place.

Broadly speaking, Mac had told her on several occasions over recent years the story of Stella, with her unhappy childhood in orphanages and shelters, and her value to go up this bad start in life, studying, getting scholarships, becoming a valuable member of one of the major scientific labs in the country. Millie admired her even more for her courage to carve out a life, a future, despite her past. She was anxious to finally meet her in person, and whether, as expected, the fact that Mac bring her to Chicago, to his mother's home, meant they had taken steps forward in their relationship.

Mac called to tell his mother that he and Stella would arrive there the same day, Thursday morning, and would stay in Chicago for the weekend.

Millie couldn't hide the excitement that the news caused her.

"Mac," Stella and you... you know... is there something you want to tell me?

"Mom, we'll talk, okay?"

"Mac, son, give me something... Tell me, at least, if I have to prepare a room... or two."

Mac felt his cheeks redden. His mother always read him, even at a distance.

"Mom…!" He calmed down a bit. "In fact, only one"

"WEEELLLL, son, it was about time!"

"Mom!"

"What mom or what mom? Son, you are already old enough! Instead of preparing your old room, I will put you in the guest room and so you will not have to be careful about being heard..." Millie, laughed through the phone

"Mom!"

"Macanna, son, you repeat yourself with all that Mom!"

When Stella and Mac came to Chicago and went to Millie's house, she was already filling the turkey for dinner. He hugged his son, who raised her from the ground, as he used to do, and then she hugged Stella, so strong that surprised the girl. Then she took her face in her hands and planted two loud kisses on both cheeks. Stella was overwhelmed by so much display of affection.

"You're more precious than in photo. My child, what a beautiful face you have...!"

Stella felt the tears came to her eyes, between the intimate reception, compliments and calling her "My child", something that nobody had said to her. At least not with the affection that Millie Taylor had said it.

Millie got up early, as usual. The older you get, the less need to sleep, she had proven herself. And she wanted to make homemade biscuits for breakfast, her son liked them as a crazy since he was a child. She was happy for him, for them. Mac finally had someone to share all his life, and that was reassuring. He had been so lonely, so self-absorbed for years, that she had been worried for his future. But not now, not anymore. Stella was a charming woman, and loved her son. That could be seen from distance. Yesterday, after arriving, she was a bit shy, but she was gradually opening up to show her personality, lovely and cheerful. Millie had started working with her in the kitchen, and all three had had a very good meal. She had forbidden her to call her Mrs. Taylor, so for Stella she was Millie, for now. In the afternoon, they had gone for a walk and had returned home for dinner. They all had changed, and had dressed up pretty. Millie could not help but admire the woman her son had chosen to share his life, after many years of friendship. With her green dress and the hair back she was stunning. Mac could not stop staring at her, and her mother understood him. They looked well, comfortable with each other, relaxed.

Going down towards the kitchen Millie saw Stella in the living room, huddled on the sofa facing the fireplace. She observed her a moment without her noticing and saw she was crying. As she approached, Stella quickly wiped her face with a handkerchief in her hand

"Stella, daughter, what happens?"

Stella tried not to mourn over, but more tears rolled silently through their cheeks. Millie sat beside her.

"Tell me, is it for Mac?"

She smiled, and her face lost a little of its sadness.

"No, of course not. Mac is an angel..."

Millie could not help laughing spontaneously

"Sorry, daughter. You have used right the word with which I referred to him as a baby, my angel... But then, Stella… What happens?"

"Nothing, I came down to not wake Mac. But nothing happens. I'm a fool"

"That's not absolutely proven, daughter, quite the contrary. And you tell me what's wrong or we have to stay here all day"

Stella looked at her with a sad smile.

"You'll laugh at me, with good reason. Not, really, I'm fine. It's just... This morning I've had my period... you know, menstruation. You see, stupid"

Millie was calibrating the information, starting to understand a little

"And you feel bad, you have normally trouble?

"No, no... not that"

Millie finally understood.

"Then you did not want it to come, or expect it not to..."

Stella could not help but smile at Millie

"Oh, I see where Mac's deductive mind comes from". Millie smiled and caressed her face with her hand. The gesture of tenderness brought forth more tears from Stella's eyes. Millie sat near her and opened her arms to encircle Stella with them as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"And how long have you been trying to... you know"

Stella sighed before answering. She knew Millie would laugh.

"Three weeks." Indeed, Millie laughed, relieved. Well, nothing happened then. God, three weeks... and this girl crying so painfully... She pulled back her face back to look at Stella, who hid on the contrary, a little embarrassed, in the older woman's shoulder

"Three weeks... and you're crying? Look, of all things that Mac had told me about you he never said you were a cry-baby"

"Is that we have tried a lot" She hid deeper into Millie's neck. She felt safe there. "Very much," she added. Millie laughed again

"Do you know how long it took me to get pregnant to Mac, after marrying his father? Two years! And I assure you that we tried hard too. You know, at that time there weren't many distractions, so many channels on TV... The best fun, and cheaper, was... to try it" Stella had to laugh. Millie held her more closely.

"Do not worry, Stella. This is not an exact science, is more like a lottery. The more you play, of course, you have more opportunities. But by God, do not start to suffer so soon. If you are overwhelming, it can be counterproductive. Just relax and enjoy, my sweetheart, you're young and have plenty of time ahead"

They stayed a little longer so, the two being comfortable.

"I did not cry until after one year of trying" confessed Millie. "The day before we had had our first anniversary, and I was a couple of days late. I thought I was pregnant already... and no. I cried in the bathroom by myself, everything I wanted. And you see, my angel came after the second year. Do not despair. The Taylors are difficult to bring to this world, but it's worth the waiting"

Stella had calmed down completely. It felt good talking to Millie things that she had never spoken with anyone. She thought they were things she could talk to her mother, if any. It seemed that Millie was following a similar line of reasoning, because she continued:

"I always wanted a daughter after Mac, but it was not possible. When he was three, I had an abortion rather complicated. They said I could not have more children. I don't think Mac knows it, then he was too little and after that, I have never discussed these things with him. With a daughter I surely could have, but I never had one, nor sisters, so I had not told anyone until today. Not even Claire. She was a lovely girl, and I loved her, but she had her mother. I don't know why, but I think you and I will do a good agreement. Stella smiled

"Is it true that Mac was an angel?"

"Oh, oh, you don't know how much. He was divine, I assure you, and not because he was my son..." Stella had built a little to her. Millie put a funny face. "It's not because he was my son, as I said, because the whole neighbourhood and half of Chicago recognized it as well, Mac was the most beautiful baby you can imagine. With those eyes so blue, a small mouth, pink cheeks and golden curls... An angel on classic paintings. His hair was so pretty that I left it too long, I admit. Until one day his father went for a walk with him and brought him home with his hair cut. I was so upset! I didn't speak to my husband for two weeks. And all because someone told him what he had a very beautiful baby girl! "

Stella laughed with Millie.

"Wait, wait, you don't have to imagine... I have the evidence!"

She went to the shelf and took a photo album. She soon found what she wanted and handed it to Stella. She finally smiled fully; mouth and eyes involved in the act... and then covered her open mouth with her hand. It was a black and white photo of Mac; he was about eighteen months old. He was so cute...

"Ooohh" Stella marvelled. "He really was an angel. Oooh God, how cute... Millie, please, please, I have to have this photo. I have to scan it, and make a copy for myself. I promise I'll give it back to you" **(*)** _See the note at the end_

"Well, if returning... I will tell you one thing: You will return it to me on Christmas. If you can't come to stay with me, I will go to New York "

Stella held her with a rapid movement.

"Deal"

"Feel better?"

"Yes I don't know what came over me... I don't think I've ever been so tearful. Moreover, I am not ever"

"Question of hormones. Wait until you are pregnant and you tell me... as soon you are the happiest woman in the world as the most unfortunate... And probably you will add to all that the illness of a Pregnant Taylor..." Millie laughed to herself. Stella questioned her with her eyes. "No, I'm not going to tell you, to not convince you. But if it happens to you too at the time, I'll tell you. It happened to me, my mother-in-law told me that it happened to her too, and also that her mother-in-law had told her the same... There is nothing wrong, don't be scared, nor so rare, but some particular... and it is repeated generation after generation when you are carrying a baby Taylor"

Stella was intrigued, but would not insist. Millie stood.

"And now I'll go to the kitchen to bake for my angel his favourite cookies. Want to learn the recipe?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

When Mac went down to the kitchen, the two women in his life were taking out of the oven the second batch of homemade cookies, the true and genuine "_Millie-cookies_" for which he had real weakness since he was a child... He reached into the tray, and burned himself. The two laughed at him. Mac didn't know what had happened to them, but if yesterday the two women seemed to get on well, now it was clear they were truly at ease with each other. Nothing could make him feel happier.

_To be continued... and it will be the final chapter_

**(*)** If you want to see baby Mac's photo, there is a link in my profile (Stella sent it to me, he, he)


	9. New Year

Thank you very much to Marnic who help me with this English version. I couldn't do it without her.

_Now it's finish, I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much all of you for your lovely reviews! And thank you too to people who read it without reviewing._

**Dress rehearsal**

Chapter 9

New Year...

Christmas was perfect. Even the criminals of New York had the dignity of drastically reducing their activities, so that Mac Taylor and his team had little less workload.

Millie had moved from Chicago two days before the party, and she had had a great time with Stella and her son. They had walked through the city, watching the highlights and the decorated windows of the shops; they had hot chocolate in the Rockefeller Center and bought gifts. At home, the new couple had prepared the Christmas Eve dinner and Christmas lunch and everything was excellent. Millie would stay with them until the New Year, and then she would return to Chicago to her daily routine. She had a busy life. She volunteered in several associations dealing with the disadvantaged, and also attended classes for adults: Art, History and other topics that interested her. Recently, she had started learning to use a computer and the Internet. She had her email address, and now she was able to send emails to Mac and Stella. As a surprise, they had given her a laptop as a Christmas present. It moved her so much.

The New Year eve, they had gathered with friends and colleagues in the Messer's home, and there they had welcomed the New Year together. That night, Mac and Stella confessed to everyone that at last they were together, and thinking of doing officially. Stella then showed everyone the ring Mac had given her on Christmas night, when he had asked her to marry him and she accepted. Millie had given the ring to his son, a family jewel, old design, gorgeous. There were Ahhhs and Ohhhs and, although much less surprise that Stella and Mac had thought because everyone had already suspected in the last few weeks that something was changing in their relationship.

New Year's morning brought a revelation.

Millie went into the kitchen for breakfast, not so early after having gone to bed very late, when she saw Stella hurrying to the bathroom. She barely had time to arrive, and vomited all the contents of her stomach violently. Millie looked at her from the door before going to the kitchen. Stella had just tasted her coffee, the cup now abandoned on the table. When he returned from the bathroom, Millie was serving herself another one, with a smile.

"I don't know what happened to me, suddenly I felt sick, but it is odd... I was fine when I got up. It's when I was going to drink the coffee..." As she spoke, she had sat down to drink her coffee when she suffered another wave of nausea. Millie stood up and walked towards her. He hugged her enveloping her close to her chest, taking the cup away. She kissed her forehead.

"I know what's wrong. It happens that the smell of the coffee produce in you a reaction as if you have to have your stomach emptied, when there is still something inside... and now that it has nothing, nausea attacks you… right?

"Yes, but ... it doesn't hurt, and I don't feel sick..."

"My darling, congratulations. Remember what I said? Before the analysis, before any other test, the first evidence for Taylor's wives about being pregnant is the aversion to coffee, smelled up close. Stella, you're pregnant!"

Stella looked at her, mouth open, and began to think. Since Thanksgiving in Chicago she had not had her period... All December had gone by and she had not even noticed. Now she was two weeks late... Is it possible? The smiling face of her mother-in-law to be, confirmed it. In the bathroom she had a pregnancy test she had bought the previous month, when she thought she was pregnant and she hadn't used since she had her period. She wanted to know already, and she wanted to know if Millie was right.

Minutes later, Millie looked expectantly at Stella coming from the bathroom, with tears in her eyes and a wide smile in her face, straight into her arms. After a while, and calmer, Stella asked her:

"What do I do, do I awake him to tell him the news?"

"I don't think he would mind you taking him out of his dream, however good it was. Go, tell him. You can't imagine how happy I am to be here, in this special moment"

"I don't want you to miss anything in our lives, or in your grandchild's"

"Oh my God, my grandchild... Look what you have done, I am becoming a grandmother..."

The two embraced again. Millie whispered

"Never it could be said righter, my treasure: New Year, new life!"

_**The end**_


End file.
